


Convertexting #2: Movies

by groaninlynch (orphan_account)



Series: The Texting Adventures of Idiot and Sourwolf [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Domestic, Fluff, M/M, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-13
Updated: 2012-10-13
Packaged: 2017-11-16 05:47:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/536160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/groaninlynch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek and Stiles are having a movie night. Stiles wonders what they should watch.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Convertexting #2: Movies

**Idiot** : mooooovie niiiiiight

**Idiot:** i am en route to the rental store

**Sourwolf:** How many times do I have to tell you DON'T TEXT AND DRIVE

**Idiot:** fuck okay hello again i am on solid ground now are you happy??

**Sourwolf:** I'm never happy

**Idiot:** you were being sarcastic but it didnt work bc it's true

**Idiot:** anyway i hope you know what you want me to get

**Idiot:** i am perusing the sci fi aisle as we speak

**Sourwolf:** Anything not sci-fi

**Idiot:** oops

**Idiot:** i will never understand your beef with the genre

**Idiot:** maybe its just bc technology is your natural enemy

**Idiot:** derek hale vs technology: the ultimate showdown

**Sourwolf:** I am going to kill you

**Idiot:** what? couldnt think of anything wittier than that?

**Sourwolf:** Whatever. Get out of the sci-fi section

**Idiot:** fine im in fantasy now

**Idiot:** WHAT IS THIS MY EYE HAS SPOTTED

**Idiot:** BREAKING DAWN PART 1????

**Sourwolf:** No

**Idiot:** omg come on youve seen all the others ones!!!

**Sourwolf:** Against my will

**Idiot:** THATS FUNNY bc i KNOW you have a big wolfy crush on jacob black

**Idiot:** derek and jacob sittin in a tree

**Idiot:**   K N O T T I N G

**Sourwolf** : STILES

**Idiot:** ILL LET IT GO WHEN YOU AGREE TO PROPERLY DISCUSS IT WITH ME

**Idiot:** im picking this up you dont get any say

**Sourwolf:** I'm coming with you next time

**Sourwolf:** You have the shittiest taste in movies

**Idiot:** i do not! you just have boring taste

**Sourwolf:** My movies are not boring. You lack the attention span to keep up with them

**Idiot:** uh okay yeah ill concede that seeing as i am medically diagnosed with a crap attention span

**Idiot:** oooooh how about a romcom

**Idiot:** i heard leap year was really cute

**Sourwolf:** Stop taking recommendations from Lydia

**Idiot:** actually that was scott

**Idiot:** they did a remake of footloose what

**Sourwolf:** You need to stay away from high energy movies. Put that down

**Idiot:** who are you my doctor?????

**Sourwolf** : I'm the one who'll have to deal with your uncontrollable dancing the whole night

**Idiot:** touche. fine.

**Idiot:** ill just watch it ON MY OWN

**Sourwolf:** You are the literal dictionary definition of impossible

**Idiot** : yeah well youre the dictionary definition of "i pretend i hate my boyfriend but secretly love his antics"

**Idiot:** so there

**Idiot:** boyfriend? mate? my other half? i always wonder what to use

**Sourwolf:** Time and place

**Idiot:** right

**Idiot:** oh shit they have existenz!

**Sourwolf:** Didn't I tell you to get out of the sci fi aisle?

**Idiot:** u suck

**Idiot:** HAHAHA OH MY GOD youre gonna love this one

**Idiot:** youre gonna love it so much im gonna make it a surprise

**Sourwolf:** No please spare me

**Sourwolf:** The last time you "surprised" me it was Donnie Darko

**Sourwolf:** Which was horrible

**Idiot:** excuse you that is a classic

**Sourwolf:** A CULT classic

**Idiot:** same difference

**Idiot:** no seriously youll love it

**Sourwolf:** Doubtful

**Idiot:** alrighty we can get one more

**Sourwolf:** Funny how not one of these are something I want to watch

**Idiot:** omg fine you pick the last one

**Idiot:** your wish is my command monsieur sourwolf

**Idiot:** are you seriously not gonna respond to me calling you sourwolf wow

**Idiot:** m a t u r e

**Sourwolf:** I'm thinking

**Sourwolf:** And I've started to accept that name since clearly it's never going away

**Sourwolf:** Stop fist pumping the air

**Idiot:** I WAS NOT

**Idiot:** YOU DONT KNOW MY LIFE

**Idiot:** one of the workers actually asked me if i was having a seizure im a little offended

**Sourwolf:** I told you

**Sourwolf:** The Quiet Earth

**Idiot:** okay let me look for it

**Idiot:** ...

**Idiot:** this is such a derek movie that i kind of want to cry

**Sourwolf:** It is not

**Sourwolf:** What does that even mean

**Idiot:** there are two types of derek movies

**Idiot:** 1 boring and thought-provoking

**Idiot:** 2violent and thought-provoking

**Idiot:** its okay when it falls into category 2 bc thats like

**Idiot:** fight club and v for vendetta

**Idiot:** but if its the first one then its like

**Idiot:** good  night

**Sourwolf:** Oh no, you've discovered my strategy

**Idiot:** WOOOOOOOOW

**Idiot:** you know what im going to stay awake thru the entire thing

**Idiot:** and ill give a thorough review at the end

**Idiot:** and you can suck my dick

**Idiot:** i didnt actually mean that literally but i would not be opposed

**Sourwolf:** Hurry up or I'm locking the front door

**Idiot:** oh youre there already WAIT

**Idiot:** ITS MY HOUSE THOUGH

**Sourwolf:** And I know you forgot your key

**Sourwolf:** So you better put your ass in gear

**Idiot:** why are you so mean to meeeee

**Sourwolf:** Because

**Idiot:** thats not a proper response

**Idiot:** is it bc you want to see me so badly

**Idiot:** are you sad without your stiles

**Idiot:** ohhh is that what we should use instead of boyfriend??

**Idiot:** my derek <3

**Sourwolf:** Yes

**Idiot:** wait what

**Idiot:** YES TO WHAT

**Sourwolf:** Just get over here

**Idiot:** WHY ARE YOU SO CRYPTIC

**Idiot:** ugh whatever see you soon asshole

**Idiot:** pizza better be ready when i get there!!

**Author's Note:**

> the movie stiles was ~sure~ derek would love is "Werewolf: The Beast Among Us"
> 
> needless to say, he did not love it.


End file.
